


Dessert

by idareu2bme



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apparently Crowley is sweet, Aziraphale has a sweet tooth, Aziraphale's Bookshop, Canon Compliant, M/M, crowley is a snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idareu2bme/pseuds/idareu2bme
Summary: A short, post-tv series scene where Crowley pays a visit to Aziraphale who has been avoiding his calls.This was written for my good and thoughtful friend, Kris who makes fandom 100x more fun.





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



Aziraphale walked into the back room of his book shop and startled hard despite his best efforts.    


"Crowley," he said, sounding a touch breathless. He swallowed nervously and cleared his throat. "What a nice surprise."  


"You find a demon in your home and you call it a nice surprise?" drawled Crowley, the corners of his mouth turning up just so, but the rest of his expression was hidden under his sunglasses. He leaned further back where he was reclined on Aziraphale's antique chaise.  


"Yes, well," spoke Aziraphale feeling unreasonably flustered.  


He walked past Crowley and looked out the window at the rainy, city street in order to give himself a moment to collect his wits. He could feel Crowley's eyes on his back the whole time.  


"What can I do for you?" he finally asked, turning back to face Crowley. His question was clearly the wrong one because it made Crowley's small smirk turn into a grin. Aziraphale narrowed his eyes.  


"Crowley," he said, trying to sound stern. "You need to stop this. I am an angel and, as such, I do not give in to the needless temptations of the flesh. I will not sully my celestial body with, with-"  


"Needless temptations of the flesh," repeated Crowley in obvious disbelief, one eyebrow lifting past the top of his round sunglasses. The look he gave Aziraphale was so pointed that it was recognizable even through dark lenses.  


Aziraphale looked down at the dessert plate and fork still clutched in his hands, the pastry topped in whipped cream and sliced strawberries a damning sight.  


"Yes, well..." muttered Aziraphale.  


"And I'm not doing anything," added Crowley.  


"Not doing anything!" exclaimed Aziraphale, setting his nighttime snack down on his desk so he could gesture freely.  


"It's late and you... you're just lounging there on my chaise with your long legs and your..." Aziraphale didn't finish that thought, instead gestured at Crowley as a whole, "...for all intents and purposes looking like... like..."  


"Something to eat?" asked Crowley, sharp incisor prominent in his self-satisfied, crooked smirk.  


Aziraphale frowned hard.  


"Is it so wrong to want to visit my friend?" asked Crowley after a beat, probably seeing he shouldn't prod further in that particular direction, fun as he obviously found it to be. "I hadn't heard from you in a while," he continued, though his tone lost all flippancy.  


"I'm sorry, I..." Aziraphale looked down at his pastry. He had already been feeling guilty for having avoided his best friend and now felt it more so for the fact that Crowley didn't sound angry about it, just concerned and possibly hurt. Long-established as their friendship was, Aziraphale still sometimes forgot how nuanced the emotions of his demon friend could be. "It has been quite the year, I guess I just needed some time to take a breath."  


They sat in silence for a few moments, neither looking at each other, both seemingly lost in thought.  


"Right," said Crowley after some time. "Well no one can blame you for that. Narrowly escaping Armageddon is a lot. I was just checking in to make sure everything was..."  


"Tickety boo?" asked Aziraphale with a tiny smile and shiny eyes.  


"Yes, that," said Crowley, with the hint of a responding smile. "Anyway, I should go."  


"Wait," stammered Aziraphale as Crowley started to leave. Crowley paused and turned to regard him. "Since you're here and it _has_ been a while, won't you stay for dessert?"  


"Dessert."  


"Yes, well more of a late night snack at this hour, but I..." Aziraphale was looking at the pastry which he very obviously was referring to, but when he looked up, the hungry expression on Crowley's face was obviously not meant for the pastry. Aziraphale swallowed thickly. "...I can fetch a second fork?" he finished lamely.  


The air in the room felt heavy. The seconds of silence felt more like minutes.  


Finally, Crowley smiled.  


"Do you have any more of that wine?" he asked.  


Aziraphale smiled back.  


"I certainly do."


End file.
